


Emptiness.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Anger, Angst, Emotional, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Hurt, Jessie lives, One Shot, Sadness, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:19:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was different now. Changed, before she'd even known what to do. How to stop it, save them. But she'd kept going, searching for something to replace the emptiness she felt buried within her heart. It was so hard to keep going, keep walking, weighted down with the sorrow, anger, hate she'd felt brewing inside her over the past three years since their walls had come crashing down like everyone had silently known they would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emptiness.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> AU Where Jessie lives and is on the road with someone she meets randomly.
> 
> The mall mentioned is a nod to Dawn of the Dead.
> 
> The next chapter of [I May Look Happy but Honestly........](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6062035/chapters/13896274) and [A Storm in Her Heart.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4843268/chapters/11094269) Is coming guys.
> 
> [Simpatico.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6181684) and [Such a Shame Seeing You Alone.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6184390) Are two fics wrote centered around the show Vinly. All fic titles are linked!
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

It was different now. Changed, before she'd even known what to do. How to stop it, save them. But she'd kept going, searching for something to replace the emptiness she felt buried within her heart. It was so hard to keep going, keep walking, weighted down with the sorrow, anger, hate she'd felt brewing inside her over the past three years since their walls had come crashing down like everyone had silently known they would.

She'd left Alexandria, left the ghosts of the past. But still found herself haunted every single night when green eyes closed and the nightmares crept into her mind.

She's a survivor, but she doesn't see it that way.

Sees it more she's an abandoner, flawed, and stained with blood. No matter how many times she tells herself it wasn't her fault. But she blames herself. Each and every day.

Blames herself for not being strong enough to save Sam.

Blames herself for not saving Ron as the others grabbed her and pulled her away from him.

It still hurt just as much, hours, days, months, years later. Every thought, every memory still feeling as fresh as the bright, red, flowing from the rabbit she'd managed to snare. 

She was alone now, just like always. Left behind by the others.

_"Shes too weak."_

_"Rick, we can't help her. We have to go think of the group. Think of your family."_

She didn't blame for leaving her. Didn't blame them for giving her a pack of supplies and sending her off like a Mother sends her kids off on their first day of school. They needed to survive, find somewhere safe. Somewhere to rebuild and find what they'd lost in Alexandria.

She couldn't blame, didn't feel enough to even consider the thought. How could she feel when everything she'd felt had been ripped out of her that night. 

"Jessie."

Forest green eyes can see him, steel like eyes and darkened hair. Staring at her. Tom, the only name he'd given her. No last, no middle, just Tom. Someone she'd met on the road, found comfort in trying to feel something other than what she'd felt for so long.

"You okay? You haven't said anything all night."

She nods. Short, simple, with no response even as Tom moves closer, wrapping an arm around her like Rick used to do. Like Rick _Should_ have done now. 

"It's okay, we'll go in the morning. Try for the mall, I heard there's supposed to be people there. Maybe we'll find em."


End file.
